


Family By Love

by QuintisForever



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintisForever/pseuds/QuintisForever
Summary: Happy and Toby don't know each other yet, but both had a hard childhood and want the same thing: give a child a better life. But what if the kids are the ones that help them to find love? (AU Scorpion story)





	1. Epiphany

** 2005 - Happy Quinn **

Happy couldn't believe it! She was free. Finally with 18 years old and able to live her life alone in LA. No more foster homes that would say she wasn't good enough, no more orphanage. She looks around and observes the orphanage for the last time. There was only one place that Happy wanted to go before leave: the kids area.

She didn't get well with anyone beside these kids. They don't judge or ask things with a bad intention. All their questions were innocence and their words are always true. Children don't try to trick and delude you like all the grow ups do.

After saying goodbye to the children, Happy saw a little boy crying. When she got closer Happy recognizes him, it was Chuck.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? I found you had being adopted." Happy asked the little boy who was shaking and with a red face of so much crying.

" My foster parents didn't like me." Chuck said with so much sadness that made Happy be very heartbroken. The problem is that Happy isn't good with words and had no ideia of how to make things better. So she said:

"You're better than them and will grow up and will show the world how damn good you are!" The little boy only said "ok" and hugged her. Happy though not being a hug person made an exception and returned the affection. In this moment, the orphanage inspetor came to talk to Chuck. So Happy told him she was leaving the orphanage for good and said goodbye. The little boy smiled.

"Will you show the world how damn good you are?" The inspector looked horrified when she heard Chuck saying "damn" and if Happy wasn't leaving today, she'd be in trouble. But she is leaving and she doesn't need their approval anymore and someday this boy won't either.

"Yes, I will and remenber, your day will come too." Happy said looking Chuck in the eye because she wanted him to know she is telling the truth. And start to go to the exit direction.

Just when she was about to go pass trough the door, the little boy called her name, when she turned to him , he shouted "Good luck!". Happy smiled and finally got out of that place. She dreamed so many times about that moment and about everything she'd do when it finally happens. But now the only thing in her mind is how she doesn't want any kid to pass for what she and Chuck had to stand.

Happy knew she couldn't handle all the orphan kids in the world. But maybe someday, when she gets a good job and be older , she could handle one. Just one kid woudn't be so hard. So in that moment, Happy Quinn decides that someday she will adopt a kid.

** 2008 - Toby Curtis **

Toby was nervous. He was going to resign. All his friends said he was crazy. He had a stable job as a psychiatrist in a famous hospital at New York City. But he was young, only 26 years old, had some money in the bank and knew that the world had wonderful things for him to explore.

Well, that was the justification he memorized for when people would ask him about it. The truth is that Toby had become a psychiatrist for help his bipolar mother. She and his father fought a lot and when his mother disease got worse, his father started to gamble. So Toby watched his familly falling apart and decided to be a psychiatrist to fix his parents.

Toby did become a doctor, but realized nothing he learned in the university would make his parents care for each other again or care for him. So the best thing for he to do is go as far way as he can from this mess. He chose LA because it seems a funny and happy place .

And he needs a happy place. Toby was lost in his thoughts when a little boy came to his office all by himself.

"Where are your parents, kid?" Toby asked looking to the boy who was obvious scared.

"I don't have. I'm an orphan. I live in the orphanage across the street. " The boy said with a sad expression.

" Oh, but someone came here with you, right?" Toby tried to read the boy , but he was looking to the floor when he aswered " I came here alone. Someone forgot the door open and I got out. Yesterday, I found your card in the inspector table in the orphanage. It said you were a psychiatrist. So I asked the inspector what was it, she explained you help people to solve their problems. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

Toby was speechless. He knew he should call the hospital social worker, but he was curious.

" First, what's your name? And Second, what's your problem?"

"My name is Nate. And I want to find my parents. Can you help me?" Nate was with so much hope in his eyes that Toby almost cried.

" I'm sorry, Nate. But that isn't the kind of problem I can solve. I really wish I could help you, but I can't." Toby was so heartbroken. He looked to the little boy who now had tears in his cheeks .

" I just... I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I hate it. Makes me so sad and angry to live there. I'll runaway!" Nate said with so determination that Toby almost said he'd help with a plan. But he knew he needed to do the right thing.

"Nate, you're just a Kid. You can't live alone. Look, you're a smart and nice boy, I'm sure great foster parents will adopt you and give you so much love."

"Some kids never get to be adopted or their foster home returns them to the orphanage because they aren't good kids." When Nate said this, Toby had to walk through the office to calm himself. He was angry and sad at the same time and thinking how could someone to do such a horrible thing to a child.

That's when he recognized himself in Nate. Toby also was abandoned by his family. It's true they didn't leave him in an orphanage, but they also haven't taken care of him. He practically was raise by friendly neighbors and now with 26 years old, all that Toby wanted was runaway from his parents, from this city that had so many streets who watched him cry after his parents forget his birthday or even his name.

"Nate, you're right. Maybe you won't be adopt, but you'll for sure to grow and become an adult. When that day comes, you can leave the orphanage and start your life, go to any place you want. And you'll rock the world, because you're so smart! You'll show how awesome you are to the world!" Toby saw a little smile on the kid lips and crushed his heart the next thing he need to say.

"Kid, I need to call the social worker for you. I'm really sorry. But remember you're amazing and someday you'll have your own home." Toby was devasted, but he knew he had to do it. So he made the call. When the social worker arrived, Toby went to say goodbye to Nate, who hugged him and said "thank you".

Later this day, Toby went to the human resources and resigned. Now more than never, he knew he had to restart his life and find happiness. As Toby was leaving the hospital, he thought about Nate and about his own childhood. He didn't know exctly what he'd do with his life. But Toby Curtis did know that someday when he gets a good job and fell ready , he will adopt a kid.


	2. The Runaways

**2017 - Nick and Alex**

Nick and Alex, the eight years old twins, had a plan. They will runaway today. They were very scared, but they had no option.

The orphanage where the brothers live will close and the kids will be relocated in three differents orphanages tomorrow. The inspector talked with them last week and told that she tried to put the twins in the same institution, but the goverment system had separated them. She promised the goverment would try put the brothers in the same place, but by now they'd be apart.

But the twins couldn't risk it. What if the goverment can't resolve the problem? Will they be apart forever? They're their only family. So the twins made up a plan. Nick and Alex knew that the inspector had a copy of the front door key and that it was in the second drawer of the table in her office. So Nick pretended to be sick and Alex went with him to the inspector office.

"Inspector Anna, my brother is so sick. I think he is having a seizure." Alex had heard that word in a tv show once when he was having lunch in the kitchen. The orphanage kitchen had a TV and the cook lady was always watching tv shows. Alex wondered why the kitchen had a tv ,but there wasn't one in the kids bedroom. It was so unfair! Children needs TV to watch cartoons!

"What?! Honey, I don't think Nick is having a seizure. I'm going to get a glass of water for him. Wait a minute." As soon as the inspector exited her office, the twins got the front door key copy and Alex hid it inside the pockets of his jeans.

When the inspector came with the glass of water, Nick drank it and said he was better and thanked her. Now the phase two was completed. Phase one was when they made themselves an e-mail in the informatic class. They were lucky to had this class this week at school, now the twins have a communicaction canal in case they got lost from each other.

The problem was that the twins didn't have a computer, but this is a detail they can't figured out how to resolve right now. So they decided to trust their luck to find some place with a computer in case they get lost.

When everybody was sleeping, the twins pack the few things thay had , went to the kitchen to get some snacks and open the front door with the key.

"Ok. We really leave the orphanage." Nick couldn't believe they just did that. He was scared. Oh, boy! He was scared!

"Yes! I told you we could do it! Now, we just have to do the phase three of the plan. Do you remember it?" The truth is that Alex also is scared, but he had to pretend to be confident because his brother needs him. The orphanage inspector always said he was the logic one, and Nick the sensitive.

"We'll live in the empty house near our school, when we get hungry we just need to go to a restaurant and do a puppy face and say we lost our money. So some adult will pay for our food." Nick hoped this would work.

"That's right! Now let's go there." As Alex finished that sentence he realized they go to school by bus. So they had no ideia how they'd get to the house walking. He tried to remember the streets the bus passed until arriving the school and started to walk.

"We already pass through this street, Alex. I think we're lost. We should ask someone where we are." Nick was sure they were lost and didn't want to sleep on the street.

"No, we can't! If we talk with adults, they will bring us back to the orphanage. And then when they start to reallocate the kids to the others orphanages , they'll put us apart. " Alex couldn't let that happen. He won't let it.

"I know, brother. I just wish we had being adopted together. It was my dream." Nick said with tears in his eyes.

"I know. It was mine too. But no one wants to adopt a kid with more than 5 years old, and they won't adopt two kids over 5 years. Even if we got the miracle of being adopted, no one would want two kids. We're on our own." Alex was so worried by their situation that he didn't notice a police officer coming near them.

"Hey, you two! Where're your parents?" The officer asked to them.

"Run!" Alex shouted to Nick and they started to run. They ran so fast, but alex stumbled and fell on the street. Nick stopped to help his brother, and when he got close to Alex, the police caught the twins and put them in his car. When they got to the police station, a social worker was there and said they would go to two different orphanages.

"But we're brothers. We don't want to be apart!" Alex said with so much desperation.

"I'm really sorry, kid. But I couldn't find any orphanage with more than one vacancy. And the one you lived will close tomorrow, so there's no point to put you back there." The social worker wanted to help and tried to, but she didn't find an orphanage with two vacancy. And right now the most important thing is that the two boys won't sleep on the LA streets.

When Alex got in the orphanage the inspector greeted him and showed him the kids bedroom. After that, she went to the kitchen and talked to the other inspector.

"Can you believe our job, Caroline?! Receive a kid in 1 AM. I was sleeping!"

"Me too, Claire! But you know what I was thinking? This kid is just like that lady, Happy Quinn, wants. A kid over 5 years because it's hard to be adopt, remember?" Caroline liked Happy, she really wants to give a better life to a child .

"Yes! You're right, I'll call her tomorrow. Now, goodnight, my friend, because I'm very tired!" Claire said and went back to her bedroom to sleep.

A police officer had to take Nick to the other orphanage because the police station just had one social worker there after midnight. So while she was with Alex, the policeman was with Nick. And when he got to the orphanage, the officer told the inspector that the little boy cried the whole way.

"Poor boy! But I think he will soon have good news. There's a man, Toby Curtis is his name, that wants to adopt a kid and doesn't care for the age. So I'll call him tomorrow and tell him about Nick." The inspector told the police officer, who felt a little better with this information. Then they said goodbye and the inspector went to sleep.

 


	3. The Time Has Come

**Happy Quinn**

Happy woke up and realized that she wasn't on her bed. She looked on her side and saw a man. Slowly the night before came back to her memories. Happy went out last night with Nathan, a guy her friend and co-worker Paige had introduced her three months ago. He was nice, always texting her and saying he wants to see her. But the truth is that Happy thinks he is so boring and medium in bed. But a girl has her needs. So sometimes, she goes out with him and end up on his bed. He doesn't give her a full satisfaction, however it's better than nothing.

The next step is to leave while he is still sleeping and texting saying she had an important appointment and didn't want wake him up. The problem is that Nathan for the first time since they started going out, woke up when she is about to leave.

"Why you always do this?" Nathan asked looking sad, but also angry.

"What do you mean?" Happy pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You always leave in the middle of the night. I'm the one that has to running after you for weeks until you decide give me a call. Am I just a booty call to you?" He said like he was serious offended.

"Well... I already told you that I don't do relationships. You're a really nice guy, but I can't give to you what you want. I'm sorry." Happy knows he likes her and wants more, but she doesn't feel the same way and she thinks she will never really like anyone. She doesn't trust in men. Her father abandoned her when she was only 2 years old. If a father does that to his own daughter, other men can do even worst. "I need to go now. Take care of yourself, Nathan."

" You too, Happy." Happy heard him saying as she closed the door.

She went straight to her apartment, took a shower and went to the garage she owned with Paige and Sly. After Happy left the orphanage she started working in a car workshop because she liked mechanical stuff. After putting together some money, she enroll herself in mechanical classes in a community college and there she met Sly. He is 5 years younger than her and very intelligent but also very shy. He didn't talk with anyone and the other students always made fun of him. Once Happy got so irritated with the comments that she gave a black eye to the guy who was bothering Sly.

He was so grateful that he went to talk to Happy and since then they're good friends. Sly is the only man Happy knows she can trust, he is like a little brother to her. Once she went to his house for them to do a homework together and there she met Paige, Sly's cousin. Happy never had a girl friend before, but Paige was different. She had a son when she was very young and the father didn't want anything to do with the kid. So the scar of abandonment in their heart made Happy and Paige get along pretty fast.

So after Happy and Sly graduated from the community college they decided to rent a garage and open a business. They test some products and tell the company if their invention is working well. If it isn't, they figure out what the defect is and find a solution. They invited Paige to be the responsible for finances. They make a good team.

Another member of the team is Paige's son, Ralph. He is a smart nine years old boy. Happy really likes the kid and spend time with him made her realize that she was ready to adopt a kid. So six months ago, she went to the social service and started her application. But she was getting really impatient, the process was taking forever.

Happy was thinking about the adoption process when she came into the garage and was received with a question from Paige.

"So how was with Nathan last night?" Paige looked hopefully.

"As usual." Happy wasn't in the mood to share the little fight.

"Oh My God, Happy! Your face says that it was terrible! You need to stop pushing people away. Nathan is a nice guy and he likes you." Paige couldn't handle Happy lack of interest anymore.

"I know! But..I ..I just don't feel the same way." Happy said a little annoyed.

"Maybe that's the problem. Someday , when you find a man who makes you fall in love, you'll put your defenses down." Paige is a woman of faith, so she knows there is someone out there for her stubborn friend.

"That won't happen. Never." The mechanical said.

"Well...life is unpredictable..." Paige was interrupted when Happy's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Happy answered the number she didn't recognize. But when the person spoke, her heart started to beat really fast. "Ok, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye"

"Paige! It's the lady from the orphanage! She and the social worker has a kid for me!" Happy was so glad, but suddenly she is also very scared.

Paige realized that and said.

"That's awesome, Happy! You'll give the life this child deserve. I'm sure! Sly went to pick Ralph from school. When I tell them, they will be so glad with the news!"

"I know! I'm going there now. Wish me luck!" Happy said and went to see the kid. Her kid.

**Toby Curtis**

Toby and his girlfriend, Amy, were eating breakfast after spent the night together in his apartment. They were dating for 2 years and she was a doctor too, but a surgeon. They met in a medical conference. Amy was a elegant blonde woman, had a long bob haircut and worked in the biggest and best hospital in Los Angeles. She knew that hospital was with a job opportunite for a psychiatrist, so she was insisting that Toby apply to the position.

"Come on, Toby! You're a great psychiatrist, who studied in Harvard. You deserve to be in an amazing hospital!"

"I don't want it. I already worked in a hospital in NYC and didn't like it. I'm happy working with my friends ." When Toby came to LA, he saw an annoucement in the internet that searched for a doctor who wanted to be one of the buyers of a small complex with three offices.

The ad owners were Walter, a neurologist and Cabe, a pediatrician. Nowadays, Walter is a handsome man with the same age as Toby, 35 years old. Cabe is older, he is 60 years old. But in that time, Walter was only with 26 years old and didn't like receive orders. So he decided to open his own clinic complex. Cabe was his professor in the university and also a doctor in a hospital. But he was getting old and this routine was making him tired, so when Walter invited him to be his partner, he accepted. However, they would need one more partner to complete the necessary amount to buy a office complex in LA. So they posted an online ad.

Toby contacted them , they met, got along pretty well and closed the deal. Beyond to work in the complex, Toby and Walter also assistance the government making mental evaluation of adults and teenagers who have conflicts with the law. He really loves his job. He doesn't feel suffocated like when he worked in the hospital, but Amy doesn't understand it.

She is a controller. Likes to control everything. What they eat, the places they go, his apartment decoration and also the sex "I won't do it. I won't do that.". Sometimes it's frustrating and boring. On the other hand, Amy is very beautiful, nice and intelligent. Also it's a stable relationship and Toby thinks that's how it's suppose to be, not the rollercoaster his parents had. Although, in times like this, he wish he could mute his girlfriend.

"Really?! How can you be glad knowing you could be so much more?!" Amy was mad, but decided they should talk more about it later. "Look, think about it. Just think. I have to go now. I'll made a surgery at noon and need to get prepare. See you at night. Ok?"

"Ok." He was still annoyed by her hospital job talk so he just gave her a short answer. Amy kissed him and then leave.

Toby likes his life. He has real friends , a job he loves and soon he'll have a kid. Toby hasn't told Amy yet, but he applied to the adoption process six months ago. The assistance he provides to the government, raised his desire to give a better life to the children that didn't have a good family. Suddenly his cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts about the adoption.

"Hello. Doctor Curtis." He couldn't believe when he heard the lady from the orphanage saying that finally his time to adopt a child has come. He need to go there to meet the kid.

Toby is so excited. He really feels ready to have a child. He hopes Amy feels the same away, but he'll handle with her later. Right now, he''ll meet the kid. His kid.

 


	4. First Impression

Happy was so anxious, she was going to meet her kid. She has been dream about this moment for a long time. The mechanical will give everything she can for this kid. She won't never make the child think he is not enough. Happy had her heart crushed for a lot of foster families,but now she will ensure that at least one kid won't have this kind of suffer.

Happy got so lost in her thoughts that didn't realize she passed a red traffic signal. That's when her car hit another car.

"Oh, shit!" - Happy couldn't believe what just happened.

"Are you crazy? You just hit my car!" - The man that was driving the car she hit got out of the vehicle saying.

"Let me see the damage." - Happy said very nervous and started to walk until the car.

"Also you could have caused a big accident! You can't pass a traffic signal, woman!" - The man stopped in front of Happy screaming.

"You're a little hysterical, aren't you? It's just an old car." - In the moment she said it, the guy looked deep inside her eyes and that's when she realized how handsome he was. Very hysterical, but very handsome.

"Hysterical? You just crashed my car. And it's not old , It's a relic." - The man was really defending his car. " Look, I've an important place to go  and now I'm late because of your crazy way of drive. Just tell me, how will you pay for the damage?"

Happy knew she was wrong, but that man didn't need to be so bitter. It wasn't a big damage, he was overdoing.

"I worked in a car workshop once near this neighborhood, I'll give you the adress. Go there and they will fix it in less than 15 minutes. Tell them that I'll pay for the service." - Happy could fix the car herself, but she didn't want to see this arrogant man again.

"Ok, thank you. What's your name? You know, I need to tell when they ask in the car workshop." -  As soon as he finished his question, Happy got a card she had in her purse of the car worshop and a pen to write "Happy Quinn" on it.

When she gave the card to him , Happy saw a smile forming in the man's lips "What's so funny?" - she was very curious.

"Your name is Happy?" - the man couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes. What's the problem?! And what about you? Do you have a name, Mr. Hysterical? - who that man think he is to laugh at her like this? He really pissed her off.

"Stop call me hysterical. And I do have a name. It's Toby. Toby Curtis." - Toby thought it was cute how she got mad. She is a pretty woman. A crazy driver, but very, very beautiful.

"Well, Toby isn't a cool name either. Look, don't you have a place to go? I also have to go to an important place. Beside that, I can't stand be here with you anymore. Goodbye, until never again!" - Happy said and turn to enter in her car. This man was so arrogant, she hates him. But she won't let him screw up her mood. She is going to meet her kid and everything will be fine.

"Ok, I can't stand you either. Until never again!" - Toby said as he went back to his car. He can't believe how crazy this woman is. However, he will just forget this accident and focus on his child. He is about to meet the kid and his day will get much better.


	5. A Family Of Two...For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy finally meet Alex and Toby finally meet Nick! I can't wait for a meeting with these four! It's close to happen! Let me know what you think of this story, please! I don't know if AU stories are welcome. I hope they are! :) Also, I know nothing about adoption process, so pardon me if I made a lot of mistakes about the subject.

**Happy Quinn and Alex**

Happy was in front of the orphanage. Sitting inside her car for 10 minutes already. She was so excited, but also so scared. "What if the kid doesn't like me?" or "What if I suck as a mother?" were thoughts that she couldn't stop having.

" Ok, Happy. You're terrified, but you dreamed about it for a long time. You can do it. You can help a kid getting a better life. Come on." After shook off her fears, Happy walked out of the car and entered the orphanage. Claire, the lady that works there went to receive her.

"Hi, Ms. Quinn. How are you? Ready to meet Alex?"

Happy's heart was beating so fast, she couldn't breathe, she now knew his name. It seemed even more real.

"Yes. I'm looking foward to meet Alex. Does he know who I am?"

"We told him a woman wanted to adopt him and that he'd meet her for the first time today. But I must warn you, he is very closed."

"Oh, I already liked him."  Happy wasn't an easy going person, so she understand the boy.

Claire laughed, but then started to talk with a serious face.

"Happy, today you're going to meet him. But only next week you can pick him up to live with you. However, this is just a test. The social worker will make regular visits and after six months she will decide if you can really adopt Alex."

Happy never liked to being judge. But she knew adoption is a very complicated thing and she will give her best to keep the kid. She knew deep down that she could do it.

"Ok. She will decide in my favor. Can I meet Alex now?" She was getting very anxious.

"Yes,he is already waiting for you in the living room. Let's go there" Claire said and started to walk, Happy followed her. When she saw that little boy looking so broken in the living room, she knew her world would never be the same again.

Claire was the first one to talk.

"Hi, Alex! This is the woman I told you about. Her name is Happy and she is very excited to meet you. I'm going let you two know eacth other better. " Then she turned to Happy " Hey,I will be in my office while you two talk, ok?"  


"Yes, thank you." Happy said without taking her eyes away off Alex. After Claire left the room, Happy seated next to where Alex was and said.

" Hi! I'm really happy to meet you! How 're you Alex?"

The boy didn't say anything, so the mechanical kept talking.

"And as Claire already told you, I'm Happy."

Alex made a confused face and said.

"You already said that."

"What?" And then Happy got it " Oh , no! Let me explain to you. I'm happy because I met you, but my name is also Happy."

"Really?! But why your parents gave you that name?"  Alex couldn't understand why someone would have "happy" as name.

"Well...I wouldn't know. I didn't meet my parents. I was an orphan kid."  


After hearing it, Alex looked to Happy's face for the first time and said.

"Just like me?"

"Yes. Just like you. Now, tell me Alex. How old are you?" Happy felt that Alex was more relaxed.

" I'm eight, but I will turn nine in two months."

" That's really nice. We can throw a party! My friend Paige has a son with a similar age of yours, she can help us. What do you think?"

When Happy mentioned the other boy, Alex immediately remembered his brother. He wonder what Nick was doing right now. This woman seemed really nice and she was an orphan too. Maybe she could help him to find his brother. But he didn't really  know if he could trust her, so he decided not to tell about Nick just yet.

" Yes, I think it'd be cool."

After Alex answered, Claire came into the living room and said.

"I see you two are getting along, but now is time to Alex go to lunch. Also, Happy, we have to take care of some burocracy. I'll give five more minutes for you two to say goodbye."

Happy looked Alex in the eyes and said.

"Look, Alex, I'm so thankful for the opportunity to adopt you. I loved your conversation and I'll make everything for you to feel home with me. I'll come back next week to pick you, ok?"

"Ok, I'll wait for you." Alex couldn't believe he was really being adopt, he wanted it for so long! He just wished Nick was here too. But he knew he would find Nick.

"Bye, Alex." Happy said and hugged him. While the boy was leaving the room, she couldn't stop smile and thinking how the two of them will be the perfect family.

 

**Toby Curtis and Nick**

Toby  just finished read and sign all the burocracy papers and now was going with the orphanage inspector to the kids's play room to meet Nick. He hands were sweating so much. He never was so nervous, in his entire life, as he was now. But when he saw that little boy sitting in a desk and drawing, his mind blanked.

"Dr. Curtis. Dr.Curtis." The inspector called him.

"Oh, Hi!. Can I talk to the boy?" After realized that the woman was calling him, Toby asked her.

"I will introduce the two of you and then I will let you talk alone with him. Ok?"  


"Ok. Sounds good". Toby's heart was so accelerated.

"Hi, Nick! This is the man that will adopt you. I'll let you two here to talk, after some minutes I'll come back." The inspector said and then walked out of the kid's playroom.

"Hey, Nick! I'm Toby! How're you?"

Nick replied a little shy.

"I'm fine."

Toby saw how much the boy was uncomfortable, so he decided talk about his drawing.

"I see you like giraffes and lions. You drew them pretty well. Are your favorite animals?"

"Lions are. But I never really saw a lion, only in the movie The Lion King." Suddenly, Nick got sad. The Lion King is his brother favorite movie. He missed Alex so much.

"Hey, buddy! Are you alright?" Toby realized Nick sadness face.

" Yes, I just..." Nick wanted to tell him about Alex, but thought would be better wait a little longer. He needed to be sure if he could trust Toby. "... I remembered about a friend of the other orphanage."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, hey, I got an ideia! You know I will pick you to live with me next week, right?" Toby was so excited, the inspector said it would be a test and only after six months the social worker would decide if he could really adopt Nick, but he knew everything would be okay.

" Yes". Nick said.

"So, one of the trips we can do together can be go to the zoo. What do you think?"

" Oh, I always wanted to go to the zoo!" Nick couldn't belive he was being adopt and by someone who would take him to the zoo.

" So, it's settled!" In this moment the inspector showed up an told the boys they needed to say goodbye.

"Nick, I'm going now. But I'll come next  week , ok?"

The little boy looked Toby and asked.

"You promised?"

"I promise."  Toby said looking Nick in the eye and hugged him. Then he said goodbye to the inspector and left.

Later that day, Toby was having dinner with Amy in his apartment. He was  apprehensive, but he knew he needed to tell her. So after dinner, Toby said.

"Amy, remember when I told you I had a wish to adopt a child?"

" Yeah, I think you commented that one day when you feel ready you would adopt. Why?" The young woman asked.

"Well, I'm ready." Toby said with so sure.

"What? Are you kidding?!" Amy couldn't belive it.

"No, I really feel the time has come."

"Toby..." Amy didn't know what to say.

" Listen, I already adopted a kid.  I don't really adopt him, he will live with me for six months and then the social worker will decide if I can really adopt him. However, I know she will let me adopt him. I'm sure." Toby knew he had just cut the wire that would make the bomb to explode.

"You what?! How could you adopt a child without tell your girlfriend?! Don't you respect me? I'm nothing to you?!"

"Listen, I'm sorry! I know I should have told you, but I also knew you wouldn't want and this is something I feel I need to do. " Toby wanted to explain himself to her.

"I can't believe it! I'm felling betrayed!" Amy screamed and went to his bedroom and closed the door.

After one hour she left the room and got her purse and coat.

"Amy, please..." Toby started to talk.

"Toby, the hospital is organizing a five month course in partnership with a university in London. I wasn't thinking in going, but now I think I'll go. "

"Amy, please, don't go." Toby wished he could do something for her to forgive him.

"I'm not ready to raise a child, Toby. You were right, I would be against of the adoption because I know this is crazyness." Amy knew she wasn't capable to take care of a child now, maybe in the futurne, but not now. " Maybe after I come back from London, I feel ready or you will realize you are not ready. I don't know, I just know  I can't do it now. And I think we should take a break."

" You want to break up?" Toby asked her.

"For now I think it's better."

" Amy... I'm sorry. " Toby liked Amy, but he knew he couldn't obligate her to want to raise a child with him. However it really hurted to know that she thought he wasn't capable to raise a child. " Tell me the truth,you think I'm not ready, right?"

"I think one day you'll be an amazing dad, but I don't think now is the right time. I'm going home. If we're destined to be together, after I come back from London, we'll find each other again." Amy said it and then left.

Toby thought Amy would get really mad, but didn't think she would break up with him. Well, now he was single and with a kid to raise. Toby would prove Amy and any other person who doubt him that he could be a great dad. He knew he could do it. He and Nick will be an incredible family of two.

 


	6. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets Toby's friends and Alex meets Happy's friends. I hope you enjoy!

**Toby Curtis and Nick**

Toby is so happy, Nick is living with him for one week and they are getting along really well. The doctor took a week off work to bond with the kid and it has been awesome. Today they're going to meet with Cabe and Walter to eat. It'll be the first meet between his friends and the little boy. The problem is that Toby and the kid got distracted searching on the internet about the animals they will see in the zoo next saturday and now they are late.

"Buddy, come on! We need to go. Walter already texted me five times. He doesn't like to wait at all." Toby says while putting his wallet in his pocket.

"I'm ready! Do you think your friend is mad at us?" Nick is a little scared because he had  lived in an orphanage with a director that hated lateness, so she  punished  he and his brother everytime they were late to go to school.

Toby sees that fear is all over Nick's face and gets down to be in the boy height.

"Don't worry. Walter is ...how can I say... an impatient person, who likes that the things happens in the way he planned and searchs always for efficiency. But despite that, he is a very nice guy! Now come on because I'm getting really hungry. Are you hungry for a hamburger, Nick?"

"Yes." The boy says a little shy.

"I'm not hearing you! Are you ready for a hamburger, Nick? Answer louder or I'll have to make tickle on you!" Toby says with a playful voice.

The boy says "yes" a little louder, but not loud enough.

"Ok! I'll have to tickle you!" The doctor starts to tickle the kid, who laughs really hard.

"So I'll try again! Are you ready for a hamburger?"

"YES!" Nick screams between the laughs.

"Oh, now we have a proper answer! Let's go to In - N - Out!" Toby says and then they left the apartment.

When Toby and Nick arrive in the In - N - Out, Walter and Cabe are already seat in a table.

"You're late, Toby! I told you that we should be here before six PM!" Walter says a little nervous.

"Walt, calm down. Why are you so crazy about this? We're only 30 minutes late!" Toby doesn't get why his friend is so obsessed about the hour.

"I studied the line pattern of this place and six PM is one of the worst hour! There is a college near here and classes end 5:45 PM, so the students come here and the line time is twice slower." After hear Walter's analysis, Cabe and Toby start laughing. Nick, who was hiding behing Toby's leg, looks for the first time to Cabe and Walter. That's when the two men realize he is there.

"Hey, little man! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Cabe says " How're you?"

Nick looks at Toby who balance his head as a signal for the kid go ahead and answer. So he says "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Oh, I see you're polite! That's a very good quality!" Walter is lost, he isn't good in first meetings , not even with kids. So he says the first thing that crosses his mind.

Toby realizing the discomfort of his friend suggests they getting in the line. After they ate, Walter says:

"It's already almost eight PM. Took that long to get our hamburger because we didn't follow my planning."

"Kid, you should get yourself a girlfriend. That neurosciences books of yours are make you bat poop crazy! Maybe a good time with a nice lady will make you relax." Cabe says.

Toby starts to hit the table and laughs really hard.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Cabe is definitely curious.

"Do you really think Walter can get a girlfriend?! After all this years you didn't realize he scares all the girls?" Toby remembers all Walter's tries to approach a girl and all of them were terrible.

"I'm not that bad with the ladies!" Walter got really offended. "I dated Anna for 3 months."

"3 months isn't a long time! Besides that, she was always traveling because of work! That's why you guys didn't break up earlier!"

"Toby, at least I broke up with her! Unlike you, who got dumped by your girlfriend! " The doctor who was laughing till this moment, stops, looks Walter in the eye and throw a challenge:

" Well, let's see who can get a girl's phone number faster!"

"Ok!" Walter says and starts looking for a single woman.

After 30 minutes, they still didn't get a number. Cabe, who is tired of seeing the two men embarrassing themself, decides to go to the line to get an ice cream to him and Nick.

"Nick, what is your favorite flavour?"  Cabe asks but doesn't hear an answer, so he looks back and for his surprise Nick isn't behind him. He starts to get desperate, but then he sees the little boy talking with a beautiful lady.

"Hey, buddy! I was searching for you. Is everything okay?" Cabe asks.

"Yes! I just got lost in the line, but this lady said she'd help me find you." Nick answers and then the woman introduces herself.

"Hi! I'm Helen! I saw this little boy lost and went to help him. Are you two related?"

Cabe, who is mesmerized by her beauty, can't find the words to answer.

"Cabe, are you ok?" Nick gets worried and asks him.

"I'm fine, kid." Cabe gets out of his trance and says. " Hi, Helen! I'm Cabe and yes, we're related. I'm his uncle." Cabe sees Walter and Toby as a family, so he does consider Nick his nephew.

"Oh! That's nice! I really enjoyed talk with this little boy! I have a nephew of his age, maybe they can play sometime."  


"Yes, definitely!" Cabe says a really too excited. So he coughs and collects himself to start talk again " Can you give me your number?"

"Sure."  After the lady says her number and Cabe put it in his cell phone. They exchange a goodbye.

Toby and Walter observed the whole scene and go to  Cabe's direction totally shocked.

"I can't believe you got a woman's phone number" Toby says.

"How did you do that?" Walter can't believe he isn't the one who succeed.

" Well, let's say Nick helped me!" Cabe tells them everything .

"Nick, there's a park close to my house. We should go there sometime." Walter says.

"Oh My God, Walter! You won't use my kid to find a girlfriend!" Toby says laughing " Not even him can help you. You're a lost case!"

"Shut up!" Walter says, but he is laughing too.

"Hey,guys! Are we still getting an ice cream?" Nick is waiting forever for a chocolate ice cream.

"Sure! I'm going to the line with him" Cabe says in a hurry.

"You're so smart! You already have a woman's phone number! I'm the one going this time" Toby decides.

"No! You're with him everyday, let me going!" Walter says and grab Nick's hand.

Nick was getting a little impatient so he says "Why are you talk about a phone number? Let's all go to the line and eat a chocolate ice cream! It's the best thing in the world!"

All three man look to the boy and Toby says:

"You know what? The kid is right! There's nothing better in life than a chocolate ice cream! Let's all get one"

"Lets go!" Cabe and Walter say together.

Nick grabs Toby hands as they go to the line. While eating their ice cream, the men start tell jokes to the boy. He observes the men talking and remember about the adults he met from the orphanage and school. Toby and his friends are definitely cooler than the adults he used to know.

When Nick and Toby get home, the doctor lets the kid play in his notebook for thirty minutes before sleep. The boy knows this is his chance to contact Alex. So he does exactly how the teacher from his ex school had teach him and writes an email to Alex.

" Hi,brother! How're you?

You can't believe what happened to me! I was adopted by an amazing man! You need to meet him! I know you think no one would adopt two kids, but he is so nice! I think he'd adopt you too!

Saturday we're going to the zoo and Toby (the man who adopted me) said we will see a bird exibition that will happen at 2 PM. I don't know if you can find a way to go to the zoo, but I hope to see you there! I miss you so much, Alex!

Take care, brother! I love you! Bye!"

Nick sends the message and starts to pray. He asks to God that his brother read the e-mail and find a way to go to the zoo. It's the only chance they have to meet again.

**Happy Quinn and Alex**

The inspector of the orphanage advised Happy to took a week off work to help bond with Alex, so she did it. In this period, they got to know each other better and it has been amazing. Today, Happy is taking the boy to meet Sly, Paige and Ralph for the first time. They're preparing a barbecue in the garage rooftop.

"Oh, look who is here! The newest addition of the team! Welcome, Alex! We're very happy to finally meet you! How're you doing?" Paige says with an excited voice.

"I'm fine." Alex answers looking to the floor.

"Hey, buddy! You don't need to be shy. We're a little weird, but we're nice! Right, Ralph?" Sly says.

"Yes! I'm so glad you're here. Finally I have someone that isn't too old to play." Ralph says with a smile.

"Oh My God, Ralph! We're not old! I thought you liked to play paintball with me!" Happy can't believe Ralph called her old.

"I do! But now I'll finally have a friend of my age!"

That's when the three adults understand what Ralph is saying. Paige's  son is a smart boy, but he is also very introspective and doesn't make friends so easy. However, now he has Alex and sees in him a chance to be close from someone with a similar age.

"You're right! You and Alex are going to have a lot of fun! Why you guys don't go play while we start the barbecue?" Happy decides to give the kids a time alone for them to get to know each other better.

"Ok! Do you wanna play an online game, Alex?" Ralph loves computer games and thinks that the new boy would like too.

"I do! But I never played an online game before." Alex loves to learn new things, but suddenly get scared when he sees the look on Ralph's face.

"You never played an online game?! How did you survive all those years?! It's the best thing in the world!" Ralph says like he had just hear the most absurd statement.

"Well, let's play now! I'll learn asap!" Alex has always been the smartest kid in the orphanage, so his lack of knowledge of the computer game is making him a little mad.

Ralph shows him the game and teaches all the rules, they start to play and after 30 minutes the boys are laughing and screaming to the computer screen and giving hints about  the game to each other.

Paige is with tears in her eyes and Happy goes talk to her.

"Hey, Paige! What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Happy! I'm so glad you adopted Alex! Look how him and Ralph are already best friends. Finally my son found a nice kid to play with him."

"They're amazing! I knew they'd get along!" Happy is so grateful for the fact that her boy already has an incredible friend. But suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered Alex told me his favorite dessert is chocolate cake. I think I'm going to baked one for the kids!"

"What?! You in the kitchen?!" Sly widens his eyes and says very scared.

Happy makes an angry face, crosses her arms and then says "Yeah! What's the problem?!"

"Well, I think I'll already search for the fireman phone number." Paige says laughing really hard.

"You two can make fun, but the cake will be delicious!" Happy walks till the boys and asks if  they want to help.

"Yes! I love chocolate cake! Do you wanna come Ralph?" Alex hopes his new friend agrees to help.

"Let's go!" Ralph answers and they go to the kitchen.

"All right, boys! Let's make the best chocolate cake in the world! Read the recipe I found on the internet, please."

After Happy requested, the boys read the recipe and help her separate the ingredients. They follow every step and then put the cake in the oven.

"Ok, guys! Now we have to wait 25 minutes! While we're wait, I was thinking we could take a look in my motorcycle. Do you wanna know how to fix a motorcycle motor?" Happy hoped Alex would like mechanical stuffs because it's what she knows better, and for her luck the little boy loves learn new things and gets interested everytime she offers to teach him about engineering.

"That's super cool! When I grow up I'll have a motorcycle! Can you teach me how to ride?" Alex already imagine him riding a big motorcycle.

"Yeah! That's for sure, boy! But like you said, only when you're older! For now, let's learn how to fix the motor. Shall we?!"

Happy and the boys went into a rabbit hole. They are so concentrated in fix the motorcycle that they totally forgot the cake. After a while they felt a burnt smell and Ralph screamed:

"The cake!"

The three of them run till the oven, but it is too late. The cake is ruined. Happy gets so sad, she really wanted to make Alex's favorite dessert.

"I can't believe it! The cake was supposed to be delicious, not burnt! Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Happy! We can make the cake again another day" Alex says just like he were an adult consoling a kid.

"Yeah and we can always eat Kovalskys's cake" Ralph says as it wasn't a big deal.

"That's it! Let's go to Kovalskys and buy their chocolate cake! I'll send Paige and Sly a message saying we're going out." Happy is determined to get a chocolate cake to the boys.

After 15 minutes, the three of them got into the garage rooftop with a delicious chocolate cake.

"Where did you guys go? The hamburgers are ready!" Sly screams to the trio.

Paige looks suspicious to the chocolate cake and after prove it , she says:

"You went to Kovalskys to buy this cake, didn't you?"

"Yes, now shut up! Let it go." Happy gets very frustrated when she fails in something.

"Okay, Elsa! As you wish!" Paige knows how to get in Happy's nerve and isn't surprised when the mechanical answer:

"Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"I love you too, my friend." Paige says and laughs. Then she takes another bite of the cake.

Happy smiles and observes Sly giving a hamburger to the two boys and thinks how this day is wonderful, although the failure of the cake had happened.

When Happy and Alex get home from the barbecue, Alex asks her if he can play the game that Ralph taught him. Happy lets him play just while she takes a shower. However, the kid doesn't really want to play the game , he wants to write an e-mail for his brother.

When he enter the e-mail box he sees there's message from Nick. Alex can't belive it! While he read the e-mail, his heart starts to beat really fast! He has to ask Happy to go to the zoo! Just when he was about to aswer his brother, Happy gets out of her bedroom and says:

"It's time to sleep, boy!"

Alex turns off the computer really fast and asks:

"Happy, can we go to the zoo next saturday, please?" The kid does a very cute face and Happy can only agree with his request.

"Yes, sure! But I didn't know you liked zoo, buddy."

"I do! Lions are my favorite animals. I love The Lion King movie!" Alex is so glad, he will finally meet his brother again and also see his favorite animal.

"That's really nice! We can see The Lion King tomorrow, like a preparation to our zoo trip. What do you think?" When Happy was a kid, she went to an orphanage trip to see a Disney movie in the cinema. There she saw a lot of kids with their mothers and got very sad because she knew this would be something she would never experience in her life. But in the present, although Happy still can't watch a movie with her parents, she can watch with Alex, the boy who now is her family.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Alex can't believe how cool Happy is! She is the best! He always thought no one would want adopt two kids and that's why he still didn't tell her about Nick. But he is starting to think Happy would adopt his brother too and they could former a family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter without Quintis interaction, so I'm very excited for the next chapter! Thanks for read this fanfic!


	7. The lost kids

Happy woke up so excited and thinking that she and Alex would have an amazing saturday together, a magical experience at the zoo. Once they arrived there, everything was like she had imagined, they were having so much fun. The zoo was awesome. Perfection was being the key word of the day until something terrible happened. Happy lost the boy.

The mechanic got so desperate,  madly worried about Alex. Happy tried to look for him ,  but the zoo was so big and crowed. So she decided go to the security office ask for help.

"I need help! My kid got lost, you need to help me find him. Now!" She was so nervous that she only realized a familiar face in the office when she stopped screaming.

"You?! Aren't you the crazy driver that hit my car?" Toby asked her.

"Yes. No , I mean, I'm not a crazy driver! But yeah, I was the one who hit that museum you call a car. What are you doing here?" Happy was already having a horrible day, meet this guy again made things worse.

"I also lost my kid. I tried to look for him, but this zoo is huge, so I came here ask for help. It seems you lost yours too?" Toby thought he would never see Happy again. But here he was, with his son lost and in the same place of the crazy driver. The day was definitely a terrible day.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be an amazing day, that Alex would be the happiest kid in the world here. Looks like I was wrong." Happy wasn't a talkative person, she hates talk with strangers and this guy was an asshole and had a stupid car, but her head were full of fears and she needed to put them out. " What if he is scared? I'm so worried about him."

In that moment, Toby realized how desperate Happy was and tried to comfort her.

"Hey! The security will find them. I'm sure. I'll get you a glass of water, okay?" The truth is that Toby was also terrified, but he needed to keep his faith because Nick was the best thing that happened in his life and just the thought that something bad could have happened to his kid, made him sick.

When Toby gave her the glass of walter , Happy observed the way his hands were shaking and realized that despite his words, he was also very worried.

"Where is the security?" Just after she calmed down a little, that Happy registered that the security wasn't in the office.

"Someone saw a kid with my son characteristics, so the security went there to see if it's Nick. I was never a religious man, but I hope God help me here." Toby didn't have the habit of pray, but for Nick he would do anything.

Looking the man so worried, passing his hand through his hair and beard over and over again, made Happy do something that would surprise anyone who knew her. She took Toby's hand and looked deep in his eyes .

"They'll find the kids. I can feel it." Toby heard Happy reassure him, but the intensity in her eyes caused him shivers. Their eyes locked for a while and the doctor was appreciating her beauty when the security came into the office.

"Hey man, make something clear to me. You said you lost one boy, but actually you lost two, right? Because we found two lost kids." The security seemed wary.

"Thank God! One of them is mine!" Happy was so glad! They also found Alex. Her heart was beating so fast.

If the security was wary before,now he was confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. You guys are divorced and decided that each one should keep one of the twins?"

"Twins? What are you talking about?" Toby was the confused one now, and was getting worried again because it seemed they had found twins and not Nick.

"Wait a minute. I asked my assistant to stay with them for me to talk with you,I'll get them now."

After 2 minutes the security came into the office with Alex and Nick. The two boys were holding hands. And Happy and Toby thought they were getting crazy or allucinating. Happy was the first to break the silence.

"Holy crap!"

"They're identical!" Toby said. He couldn't believe it! How it was possible?!

"Really?! Don't tell me sherlock! I didn't have realized it!" Happy knew she was being mean, but that was how she act when she was in front of something that scared her.

Toby ignored her and went close to the boys.That's when Nick said:

"I'm so sorry, Toby! I didn't run away, I just wanted to meet my brother again."

"Hey,It's ok. I'm not mad, I'm just confused. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" The man didn't understand why Nick kept this big secret.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to keep me if I had a brother."

Nick said it with tears in his eyes and the only thing Toby could do was hug him and say how much he loved him.

" Nick, you're very important to me. I love you very , very much! And I'd still love you even if you had a million brothers!"

"Thank you, Toby. I love you too! I knew you would understand! I told Alex how cool you are and that you'd adopt him too! You will adopt him,right?" Nick asked with a cute face.

Toby loved Nick with all his heart, but he never thought about have another kid. Being a single dad of just one kid was enough for him, but he couldn't separate his kid from his brother. So he turned to talk to Alex, but the boy wasn't beside them anymore, he was hugging Happy. Toby could see how much love that woman and that kid have for each other.

" Nick, let's go talk to your brother, ok?"

Toby and Nick got close to Alex and Happy and listened the woman talking.

" Alex, I was so worried! Thank God you're alright! Promise me that you'll never do something like that again. I love you so much!"

" I won't, I swear! I love you too! Are you mad at me?" The boy asked almost crying.

Listening Alex saying he loves her was amazing,  and she couldn't contain the smile that formed in her lips.

"I'm not mad at you Alex. I just was scared."

" I wanted to see my brother." Alex said and hugged her.

"But why didn't you tell me you had a brother? And how you knew you'd meet him here? " Happy had so many questions.

Alex told her everything, how he and Nick manage to run away of the orphanage and that they connected with each other through emails.

The zoo security, who was listening everything, said in loud voice something he was thinking.

"But how you guys found each other in this zoo? It's very big."

"Nick told me, in the email, to meet him in the bird exhibition that's happened in 14 pm." Alex answered the man.

"Oh boy, these kids are so smart!" Toby was enchanted by the twins.

"They definitely are!" Happy was also very proud with the boys plan.

After the twins explanation, the security realized Toby and Happy were reliable people and decided to leave the room for them to be more comfortable with the kids.

Then, Alex decided to ask something he really wanted.

"Happy, can you adopt my brother too, please? He is a very nice kid! Very polite and very intelligent! He even knows some words in spanish. Show her Nick!" Alex was so thankful that Happy wasn't mad at him. She really was the coolest adult in the world. He was sure she would adopt Nick too.

Spanish was Nick favorite subject in school, so he remember how to speak a lot of words and he usually uses this knowledge to impress people. But he didn't want to be adopted by Happy, he wanted to stay with Toby.

"No, brother! Toby will adopt us!" Nick said to Alex like it was an obvious thing.

" No , Nick! Happy will adopt us!  I want to stay with her." Alex said very annoyed.

"And I want to stay with Toby, but I also don't want to be far away from you!" Nick said with tears in his eyes.

"I also don't want to be far away from you! We need to be together, we're brothers!" Alex said and started cry too.

Happy watched the boys crying and got so sad and lost. She wanted to be with Alex because he was her world, but she also wanted he to be with his brother.

"That's so sad! What're we gonna do?" Happy asked Toby.

The doctor started to think about a solution and found one that seemed totally crazy. Toby had no ideia how what he was about to propose would work because he and Happy didn't know themself and everything could be a total disaster. However, for Nick he'd do anything. So Toby distance himself from the twins and made a signal for Happy to follow him. When they were a little far from the boys he told her his idea.

"We should live together."

"What?! Are you crazy?! We doesn't' even know each other! This is just the second time we saw each other in our life!" The mechanical couldn't believe what she had just heard. How could she live with a man she just met once before today?!

Toby knew it was an insane idea, but it was the right thing to do.

"Happy, it's crazy, I know! But Nick and Alex are brothers and we can't separate them. Trust me, I'm a Harvard trained shrink and I'm aware of how bad it'd be. However, we can't be away of them either. I love Nick so much and I saw you and Alex together. There's a special conection between you two. "

" This is insane! And you call me a crazy driver, but you are the one that is mad. You're a crazy shrink!" However, Happy understood what Toby was saying and knew he was right. "But although this idea scared the hell out of me, I know it's our only option. You're right , the boys can't be apart."

"So, are we moving in together?" Toby asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, we are." Happy had no idea how it'd work , but she will do anything for Alex.

After Toby and Happy tell Nick and Alex about the news, the twins hugged them very tightly and then started to sing together around the room.

"We're going to live together, we're going to live together!"  


Happy and Toby laughed and looked at each other. Happy blushed with the intensity toby was looking at her, so she turned her head to where the twins were. She was very glad to see how much the boys were excited. But she was also very scared. How would be to live with Toby?

They didn't have a good impression about each other in their first meeting. Happy could tell he was a narcissistic. He called her a crazy driver and she called him hysterical. Meantime, today she saw a new side  of him. It was very clear how much he loved Nick. So maybe this man wasn't so bad. Also, he was very cute, not that she would want anything to do with him. She was just establishing a fact.

Happy's thoughts were broken when Toby started to tell jokes and the boys laughed really hard. The mechanical 's heart melted with the scene. She wasn't an emotional person , but the twins's joy was so beautiful. Then, she thought "Yeah... this man isn't so bad". Happy couldn't help but smile with this verification.


End file.
